1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to table tennis training systems and more specifically to free-standing rebound practice boards for use with table tennis tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rebound or deflection boards for practicing table tennis are well known in the prior art. Each of the prior art devices, while serving the object of providing table tennis rebound practice, has certain deficiencies which the present invention addresses.
First, most of the prior art rebound practice board devices utilize the table tennis table as a support means, thereby limiting the ability to adjust the rebound board horizontally and vertically in relation to the table tennis table. Numerous manufacturers offer table tennis tables on the market at both the consumer and professional levels. These table tennis tables were not designed or intended to be used in conjunction with the rebound practice board devices disclosed in the prior art. The result is that the prior art rebound practice board devices must be made adaptable to these various table tennis table designs, thereby making the rebound board devices more expensive to manufacture, as well as not being compatible with many table tennis table designs. In addition, attaching the rebound board apparatus to the table tennis table limits the ability of the player to switch easily from rebound practice to regular play without a time consuming setup and dismantling procedure.
Another disadvantage of the prior art rebound practice board devices is that they are severely limited in the extent of their horizontal adjustment. When the rebound device is attached to the table tennis table itself, it can only be set at a position between the net and the back edge of the table opposite the player's position. There is no possibility to set the rebound practice board any distance behind the table tennis table without additional costly support structures. Similarly, the prior art devices which rely on the table tennis table for support prevent the player from adjusting the rebound practice board vertically, thereby limiting the use of the board as a training device.
The major shortcoming of the prior art devices' attachment to the table tennis table itself are the inability to simultaneously control both the vertical and horizontal angle of the board to increase the training effect. It is not possible to turn the prior art devices 360° in order to utilize both front and back surfaces of the practice return board. The horizontal adjustment of the prior art rebound practice boards is also limited, which prevents the board from being positioned at an angle to, rather than parallel with, the back edge of the playing surface of the table tennis table.